


Sin not forgive

by bunnycakeran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 舞娘鸣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnycakeran/pseuds/bunnycakeran





	Sin not forgive

花魁鸣  
OE

 

—

绮丽月色的晚安吻。

—

 

一.

 

“你是来做什么的？”

细白的手指因轻拿长烟斗而骨节微突线条分明，指甲上染着红蔻丹，花魁将长烟斗放在嘴边，双唇微启轻含着滤嘴淡淡地吸了一口再慢悠悠地吐出，雾白的烟一缕缕往上升，伴随着额际因松散而滑落的那绺黑发。

“……也许——赎罪。”

男人不算端正坐着，支起一膝半盘而坐几乎是他的特定习惯，白色和式服胸口微敞，肌肤与肌肉线条若隐若现。他黑发黑眸，薄唇挺鼻，看上去倒有些淡情，只是面前的花魁并不是没见过大风大浪。

“你就听我说个故事。”

闻言花魁眯起了眼，脸上惯有的蛊惑笑容被收了起来，她舒适地换了个姿势，像只慵懒地猫微微倚靠在桌边，又吸了口烟。

“……他是你们这里的人。”

他轻轻地开口，像是有些陷入回忆的漩涡，花魁在他眼中看出了情感的波动。

“你的爱人？”

“……”

“是。”

 

所以为什么要停顿呢？

 

—

 

二.

 

——他是这场暴乱的受害者。

——他是这里的男花魁。

——我眼中最美的存在。

 

不管花魁是否男女有别，店铺会设置男女洗手间，却不太会做属于男花魁的服装，因此就算是男性花魁，平日里除了私人外出也是以女装示人。

红寇店是这个镇上有名的烟火脂粉的俗地，就算装潢华丽构造迷人，这里也是个男爱女欢的肮脏地方。

漩涡鸣人出身这里，儿时作为孤儿流浪到此的他因路途艰辛而身上衣物破败不堪，但人们依旧看得出他身上还剩下的那几片属于皇室贵族的布料和细嫩白皙的肌肤——如果这是被国家所灭的贵族，人们才不可能救济他。

红寇店的主人，那位最美的花魁，身材高挑，神情妩媚，时常穿着奢侈华丽在街上闲逛，与陌生男人眉目传情却比谁都高傲，她时常手里捏着一支长烟斗，烟雾从红唇中飘出时连带她的眼神也朦胧迷离起来——她足够美丽，足够富裕，在初见那可怜的孩子时不顾众人的意见把他救了起来。

从今往后这位落魄的皇室贵公子就来到了红寇店，起初人们都害怕惹是生非，希望花魁主人——我们暂且称呼她为千代，他们都希望千代能够将他扔掉，但那位高傲的女人只是斜着睥睨那群人不听所言，她比好多人都高出不少，这个镇子甚至有许多男人都要比她矮上一截。

千代很美丽，一直是漩涡鸣人心中伟大的存在，她抚养他长大，镇子上的人们随着他的长大和时间的推移，在发现并没有什么事端之后也开始接纳他，他生来安静怕生，在千代面前和红寇店又是那样调皮，千代教了他许多文化知识，说实在的，她是个冷艳的女人，尽管抚摸她的手温柔至极，指尖却依旧带着冰凉，甚至于那神情也高傲的像一只猫。

她不善表达感情，但漩涡鸣人知道她很爱自己。

到了青春的花季时他成长的很好，但那是他第一次和千代产生了分歧，镇上爆发了一种不治之症，由性行为和体液传播，店里几乎一大半的花魁都染了这病，死的死走的走，没有人愿意来光顾店内，而千代却在这时候被发现怀了孕。

她和鸣人度过的那段时期还算可以，毕竟有一直存下的钱，只是到后来就渐渐开始艰难起来，他们商量要不要关店，千代希望鸣人去找一份稳定的工作，可他却说他也想做花魁。

“你不可以。”

千代笃定决绝地凌厉了神色，手抚上他的面庞，指甲却不小心划疼了他，她的神色是那样高傲冷漠，但她此刻很明显生了气。

“太干净了……我还什么都没有教你……”

“千代。”

鸣人直呼她的名字，从小她就让他这样喊自己，因为千代不是他母亲，也不是他什么人，他们之间应该平等——这是她说的。

“千代。”

他轻轻呼唤着女人的名字，握住她纤白的手神色平静温柔，美丽的花魁觉得头晕，才后知后觉刚才喝的安胎药有安神助眠的成分，她渐渐失了力气，被鸣人安置在舒适的被褥中，温暖包裹住她和自己的孩子，最终还是沉沉睡了过去。

 

上面有派来彻查这次疫病的医疗人士，他们帮忙配药制药，控制住了病况并且隔离了染病的人，镇上渐渐开始恢复生机，刚开始转好的时候红寇店还没什么花魁，也收不了客人——但这般的冷清在漩涡鸣人穿上艳丽和服时被终结。

他是那样适合那华贵的服装，他天生有一头金发，从小到大没有剪过，因此长的足够做发型，他的蔚蓝双眸清澈而迷人，像是邻国森林深处的那一眼清泉，或者说是那一方深蓝的湖水，他也涂上了红蔻丹，化了妆，他们这样不正当的花魁不必像艺伎那般铺上厚重的脂粉，他们只不过是为了招揽客人而赚钱。

于是漩涡鸣人那样清澈的存在和形象，在他第一次接客时，从千代的心中崩塌了。

他的第一位客人是上面派来医疗部队的总负责人，高大英俊，第一次的时候鸣人害怕的发抖，对方显然没有想象中那样顾及他，过力的亲吻和过分的挑逗使得他眼眶中泪水满溢，他几乎能想象到千代在房间里掉眼泪的情形，希望他推开面前的人。

可他已经脱下了衣服，双手攀上了男人的肩膊，在迷人的熏香之下献上了他的第一次，作为祭奠，血液从腿根蔓延了出来。

漩涡鸣人的这一回招客引来了男人们的兴趣，谁会不对一位金发碧眸的美丽花魁感兴趣？

那一时期他成了那里最出名最美丽的人，男人们说他在床上很会勾人很会叫，没有人说他事后双眸会盛满泪水一副我见犹怜的模样，就算有，那也是被他二次勾起情欲的人。

千代的孩子掉了，她是故意的。

就像是在报复，报复漩涡鸣人，她说反正也只不过是客人造的孽，与其养在这里十个月让漩涡鸣人受煎熬，还不如提早让这孩子离开再去投一个好一点的胎。

那时开始他们的关系开始变的僵硬。

 

—

三.

 

“所以，你还没有说到重点吗？”

女花魁漫不经心地垂帘了双眸，掩盖起眸中的情感，瞟到对面的男人拿起酒杯一饮而尽，不由得拿起折扇展开，别在嘴前掩盖了她那绝代芳华的笑容。

折扇展开时带了一股不属于胭脂俗粉的清香，对面的男人闻见时却愣了心神，沉着嗓音，淡淡地说着:

“这把扇子上的香味，和他的一模一样。”

 

—

 

四.

 

漩涡鸣人会唱很多民谣，他会在心情轻松的时候唱歌，没有人会再提起他以前是一个落魄的贵族公子，他现在是红寇店最美最贵的花魁，他学着千代拿着长烟斗走在街上，却不似千代高冷而淡漠，他就算拿着那样的烟斗，性情却依旧温和而待人友善，他晚上会接客，有时候会被男人折磨到早晨，因此他的身上有时候会有淡不去的红痕，这会使他恼怒，但毫无办法。

他在一次外出时遇见了一个男人。

只不过是因为接过的客在外面找他的麻烦，想要不给钱光白嫖，逼他进了巷子，碍于服装他也打不过那几个男人，在一把剑从他身后飞出直直地掉在他面前的地上发出清脆的响声时，众人这才闻见这里传出的血腥气。

男人们落荒而逃，原本漩涡鸣人也想赶紧逃开，一声沉闷的落地声却传进了他的耳朵，好奇心驱使之下他还是凑近了过去。

 

—

 

“然后呢，那个就是故事的主人公了吗？”

花魁终于抬起头，直直地盯进对方的深邃的双眸，眼底净是决绝。

“算是吧——但他其实不算主人公，从头到尾只有漩涡鸣人是主人公。”

对面的男人苦涩地笑了。

 

—

 

宇智波佐助醒在一个温暖的小隔间，刚睁开眼没多久房门就恰好被推开了，走进来的是一位装扮华丽的花魁。

金发碧眼，身材高挑……

可这是个男人。

他不觉得怎么样，如漩涡鸣人所言他受了很重的伤，此刻他丝毫不能动弹，他看见了挂在对面的他的佩剑，最终只是淡淡地望了一眼漩涡鸣人，便闭上眼不再有其他反应。

他在漩涡鸣人的房间里养伤，盯着墙上美丽的壁画和屏风发呆，但他不说一句话，他那样冷漠，和千代不一样的冷，他贯彻了身心灵骨，从双眸间透出的冷肃与杀气是那样令人寒颤，但漩涡鸣人不怕他，他像是见过大风大浪的阅历丰富之人，不管宇智波佐助如何摆脸色，他也会笑眯眯地端上甜豆羹。

“我应该叫你什么呢？”

漩涡鸣人为他换好药后又把他安置回被褥，得来了对方有些迷茫的眼神时他脑洞大开地瞪大了双眸。

“你会不会失忆了？”

接下来就只剩下他一个人在说话——不过从宇智波佐助被救起时到现在，他也没有开口说一句话。

“那我给你起个名字好吧。”

他微笑着看他，继续说道，

“我在这里的化名是椿，可我叫鸣人，这不是我的名字——不然我叫你椿致好吗，会不会太女性化了……我没有起名字的天赋，可我就是想这样叫你。”

于是他有了一个只有漩涡鸣人会喊的名字。

——椿致。

他夜晚睡眠不好，花魁总是会在他身边唱民谣，有他没听过的，他想也许是别的国家的歌，毕竟他长得也不像本国人。

按照安定的日常漩涡鸣人几乎每天都会来陪他一会儿，但宇智波……我想，从这里开始就叫他椿致吧。椿致很聪明，就好像他是个杀手一样冷酷理智，对于漩涡鸣人每天来时身上被污染的味道从不一样这件事，他完全能够想象鸣人都遭受了什么样的罪。

有时候他会很疲惫地过来，那时已经很晚了，但没有他的嗓音椿致并没有睡着，他看见对方小心翼翼地凑过来，身上沾染了恶俗的气味和他拼命掩盖的脂粉香，透过微光他能看见对方有些衣衫不整，手臂上的青紫和脖颈的吻痕非常让他不爽。

但一切坏心情都终结在他的歌声里，漩涡鸣人将疲惫的月光带进来，一并将春气收纳进了他的广袖，尽管肉身沾染了污浊的气味，自灵魂而外散发的灵魂的气场却还是在一点点吸引着椿致。

此刻他是普通人椿致，不是杀手宇智波佐助。

他们之间的关系日渐缓和，红寇店的生意越来越好，花魁也收了不少，漩涡鸣人成了这里的主人，千代因为故意滑胎时手段太过火而导致身体虚弱，因此漩涡鸣人不再允许她接客，最多只能跳跳舞，而越来越忙的不止花魁们——不知从什么时候开始漩涡鸣人竟常常一整天都不出房间。

没有人知道他怎么了，除了椿致。

总是有那些有恶劣癖好的烂俗客人，那一晚鸣人被折磨的近乎晕厥，唯一让他觉得安心的是报酬拿了不少，但这一次之后他就倒在房间里发起了高烧。

椿致根本不明白他为什么要这么拼的接客，他又不是性爱爱好者，看他的样子似乎还很排斥这类，可是他能做的只有帮忙照顾他。

他的伤好的差不多了，可他心生怪异感——他竟然留恋这个他以往从不看一眼的地方，也许令他留恋的不是红寇店，是漩涡鸣人。

漩涡鸣人第一次听他说话是在他高烧渐退迷迷糊糊恢复意识的时候，那时他头还是很疼，天旋地转的意识让他根本无法动弹，此刻他突然就听见了他以前经常唱的民谣，但这不是他本人唱的。

 

——你是哪里来的孩子...

——你从哪里来...

——你的家呢...

——你为什么要哭...

——你为什么不开心...

……

——让我抱抱你...

——请微笑。

 

“让我抱抱你……”

他像个哺乳期的孩子，闭着双眸，藏匿了他那对蓝宝石，下意识地伸着手，在抓住一个肩膀后无力地抓了抓，他的吐息是那样黏腻温热，眼角还沁着泪水，他感受到那个肩膀顺着他往下，然后就那样轻轻地趴在他身上，抱着他，那只大手放在他的腰侧，轻轻地拍，像是在安慰。

“椿致……”

漩涡鸣人在长大以后第一次感到那样委屈，他其实也没有经历什么特别伤痛的过往，一切事都是他决定的，他做了花魁，他和男人做了爱，沦为身下奴，赚取荣华富贵，他曾经不小心撞见过千代接客，千代也遇到过那样的男人——粗暴，狠厉，有着奇怪癖好。

千代让他去找一份稳定的工作。

可千代不可能离开红寇店。

他不想离开千代。

“椿致……你从哪里来……”

鸣人虚虚地靠着他的脖颈，轻嗅着他发际，温热的气息喷洒在对方的肌肤上，他闭着眼，泪水无声地滑落，灼痛了他的面部肌肤。

“你为什么要哭……”

他复述着民谣的歌词，可歌词说的却是他自己，哭的也只有他，他想起来前些天那个男人对他的所作所为，这让他至今都感觉毛骨悚然。

“你还没有退烧，睡吧。”

他又一次听见了椿致的声音，平淡的，像夏季平静的湖水，轩然无波，他喜欢椿致的声线，这让他安心，他喜欢椿致。

“椿致……告诉我你的名字……”

漩涡鸣人已经完全清醒，他用双手捧起对方的脸，有些失焦地凝视着他的双眸，黑暗中对方的瞳孔深邃黑暗，他深深地望进去，迷失在了夜晚十二点的国都迷宫的十字路口，他觉得他需要一个人牵住他的手帮助他逃离这里。

他轻轻吻着对方的脸颊，他害怕把伤寒感染给他，他也不敢亲吻他的嘴唇，那张唇是要留给他的爱人的，他多卑微啊，他已经肮脏不堪了，他的灵魂一定是黑色。

他不求回应，可这场性爱却这样开始了，椿致凝望着他好久，摆在他腰部的手想要收回时却被抓住往上摸——漩涡鸣人当然感受得到他下身反应的变化。

“你想要……如果不嫌弃我脏……”

“你不脏。”

椿致亲吻了他的额头，手伸进了他的衣摆，摸上了他的肌肤，他想要含着他的唇，可鸣人不让，躲避着甚至直接张口咬上了他的肩膀。

这场性爱那样温柔，是鸣人迄今为止最迷恋的一次，以往他都过于害怕，他希望今天的才是他的第一次，椿致很温柔，有力的手掌控制了力度帮助他释放，他在他的身下颤抖，他也流了泪，但和以往不一样，这次的眼泪不再掺有负面情感，他幸福，享受，感到快乐和解脱，他第一次那样接纳性爱。

进入的时候两人身上大汗淋漓，原本的鼻塞也因为剧烈运动而使鸣人全身通畅发热，他死死抓着椿致的肩膀哭喊着，迷离的双眸在黑暗里似乎闪着幽幽的微光，美丽而深陷于爱情的沼泥。

“鸣人……叫我鸣人……哈嗯……”

他的腿被勾在椿致的腰侧，下身吞吐着对方的性器官，腿根红肿不堪，甚至还有些痉挛，他有些没安全感地攀着椿致的双臂，泪水止不住地往下掉，他的脑海里闪过千代的笑颜。

最后宇智波佐助紧紧贴着他赤裸的身体，喑哑着嗓音，低沉地说着:

“我是椿致，叫我椿致。”

这是你赐予我的名字。

可漩涡鸣人却僵硬了身子。

 

—

 

“应该告诉他真名的。”

女花魁似乎有些困乏，软软地趴伏在桌上有一搭没一搭的把玩自己的黑发，另一只手不知何意地摸了摸腹部。

“是……可当时那个男人认为，那是他赐予他的名字。”

“真是造孽。”

—

 

五.

 

那是受过圣洁洗礼的赐名。

 

那之后鸣人的身体有了好转，他和椿致更加的亲近，尽管他看上去还是有心事，但再怎样至少也是恢复了精力，他推了好多客人，和椿致一同出游，椿致不再向之前那样对他来说形象朦胧，他不太爱说话，不太会笑，眼底却总是盛满温柔的春水，不会显得死气沉沉，并且这是专属于鸣人的。

“我爱你。”

鸣人轻声说着，双手捧着他的脸告白。

“我爱你，椿致。”

他又重复了一遍，还带上了他的名字，拥抱了他，不带情欲地亲吻在他的脖颈和耳垂，他有时候总是会这样突然间地告白，好像要椿致明白他在鸣人心底的地位，但他不善言语，他也是那样爱漩涡鸣人，他喜欢鸣人自灵魂深处散发的纯澈，他的善良，他的眼眸，金发，民谣，喜欢他迷恋他的一切。

喜欢他赐予自己的名字。

“据说各国之间要开始打仗了。”

他们外出时听见人们的琐碎闲话，两人皆不约而同地竖起了耳朵倾听着。

“战火会烧到这里来吗？”

鸣人牵住了椿致的手，深深地望进他的眼里，然后微笑着轻轻摇了摇头，带着他离开那一片地方。

他们坐在草坪上，鸣人躺在椿致的腿上，细暖的阳光倾洒下来，椿致微微抬起手遮挡着鸣人眼前的光，好不让它那么刺眼，后者捏着他的手腕亲吻了腕部内侧，微笑着把脸埋进他的腹部，两人便不再有互动，他们都很享受此刻安宁的时光，椿致也很清楚，此刻的安宁将不会在以后的时光里出现。

听见鸣人平稳的呼吸时椿致弯下腰偷吻了他，他轻轻地拨弄着金发，用手指细细地描摹他的五官和耳廓，轻轻挠着他的下巴，抚摸着他的后颈，直到太阳逐渐西归，他才背起爱人回到红寇店。

 

如果椿致有预知未来的能力，他可能不会在那个夜晚觉得心闷而出门，他应该安心地陪伴在鸣人身边，他该护他一世周全才是。

那天从早上开始他就有隐隐不安的感受，显得有些焦灼的他甚至在倒茶时瓷器相撞发出不小的响声，这当然被鸣人发现了。

他轻轻地靠过来，穿的黑红色绣着金丝樱花和牡丹的几层和服衣宽大的设计而使得露出了他的细嫩双肩与锁骨，他的烟斗放在桌上，椿致拿起了它，将烟雾纳入口中，又扳过鸣人的下巴攫上他的唇。

爱人顺从而乖巧地接受了，闭着双睫用口腔包住不成型的烟雾，双手绕过对方腰部环抱住爱人，后者又轻啄在他的侧脸，便将脸埋进了胸膛。

鸣人的手逐渐往上，轻柔地一下又一下顺着他的后脑勺发，亲吻在他的发际，动作轻柔，嘴里却喃喃自语，细细的雾自牙缝间升出:

“椿致……你是椿致……可你不叫椿致……”

这句话被他听清之后他猛地脱离了他的怀抱，甚至还不小心撞到了鸣人，他一下站起来，神色看上去像是有些隐忍的痛苦与复杂，但毋庸置疑他的眼里只有漩涡鸣人，两人进行着无声的对峙，最后由椿致默默离开而终结。

鸣人面无表情地吐出了剩下的烟，坐在榻榻米上无助地将自己缩成一团，若有所思地轻声念着他给爱人取的名字，却被“他不叫椿致”这个事实折磨地痛心疾首。

“他不愿意告诉我真名。”

—

 

“宇智波佐助，这个名字已经过于黑暗了。”

男人又轻啜了一口清酒。

“它背负了所有黑暗面，尽管这是那个男人所拥有的真正名字，可在他心里，椿致是他最能接纳的，受过圣洁洗礼的赐名……他有时甚至会想，他也许配不上这个名字。”

“可他够贪婪，成功让椿痛苦又难以自拔地爱着他。”

女花魁在这时插上了话，对于鸣人的称呼而使得对面男人看向他，后者正在吐露烟雾，姿势像极了那时的漩涡鸣人。

“椿，你不是知道吗，他的化名，那是千代给他起的，但他还是告诉了你真名。”

—

 

六.

 

你是我不期而遇的风雨。

 

—

 

有敌国的叛乱军入侵了这个镇子，椿致碰上了熟人。

“佐助。”

已经有多久没听见别人叫他这个名字了？

他没有回应，甚至没有看他，他在心底默念无数遍自己的名字——他叫椿致。

“佐助。”

那个人抓住了他的肩膀，被他一把反剪手腕摔在了地上，衣袂翻飞间他看清了那人的长相，但他还是没有手软。

“你怎么回事？!”

鬼灯还是和以前一样一成不变地聒噪，他有些烦躁地爬起来活动活动自己的手腕，再次追上他。

“我们都以为你死了，你怎么会在这，当时到底发生了什么？香磷很担心你。”

他还是不想回应，自顾自地往前走，对方却突然耸起鼻子在他周围嗅，不由得他只好停下来，满眼嫌恶地望着他。

“有胭脂水粉的味道……难道你这段时间在青楼？”

水月挑着眉难以置信地望着他，见他不说话便自顾自笃定了猜想，咂嘴之后就换上了一派轻浮:

“你可以啊……”

此时他突然想起一个重点。

“你怎么会在这？”

他出来散心散到了郊外，树林里看不见镇上的房屋，此刻才抓住重点的他紧紧盯着对方，深知他的出身而感到突然有些紧张。

“我？你不知道吗，开始战争了啊。”

对方颇有得意意味地叉了腰，他后知后觉地转身看向天空，不远处有滚滚浓烟正在往上升，大有破开夜空之势，低哑阴沉，隐隐还有火势的声音在滋滋燃烧。

 

椿致——宇智波佐助完全沉了脸色，一瞬间他就像恢复了原来的身份，阴鸷与暴戾蔓延在周身，刺凉的风吹拂起他宽大的衣袖，鬼灯水月看见他手上暴起的青筋。

“是你们放的火。”

他看见对方转过头，总觉得那双目逐渐染上赤红，霸凌的气场令他站立在原地动弹不得，呆呆地愣着良久，在反应过来之后猛然惊觉对方已经跑向了战火燃烧的根源。

他呼喊着他的名字追上去。

 

其实他从没想过等战火席卷这个小镇时他应该怎么办，及时行乐是千代从小教给他的事，他被千代收养之前发生的事至今都刻骨铭心地纹在他的心上，刻进他的灵魂，时常在一个特定的日子隐隐作痛，加深他对于战火的恶意和恐惧。

千代被一耳光甩在地上的时候他不确定发生了什么，他觉得是因为那个男人想要千代，而因为她的挣扎她才会被打，反正等他自己反应过来的时候他也被打在了地上。

他们自称国王的士兵，脸上横亘着狰狞的伤疤，被他惹火之后猛然一把火扔在了店铺。

人们纷纷落荒而逃，花魁美丽的服装和亮丽的发簪被摔在地上，他拉着千代往人群里推，美丽的女人一如既往爱化妆，艳丽的妆容铺在娇艳的脸蛋上是天国而下的魅力，可此刻她散乱了头发，神情慌乱，双眸不是镇定自若，而换上了脆弱惹人怜爱的柔软和恐慌。

“千代!”

他扯着嗓子喊着。

“姐姐!”

他又笑了起来。

“母亲!”

“湫!”

他站远了些，在狰狞的火舌前用不一样的称呼叫喊着救了他命的女人，他看着千代随着人流被挤出店门口逐渐远去，而身后的火焰张牙舞爪地吞噬燃烧着一切他所熟悉的事物，它们承载了他所有的回忆，也许以前他还坐在软垫上和店里的花魁谈笑风生，此刻它们却都被烧焦并发出难闻的气味，他捡起地上被摔掉水钻的发簪，紧紧握在手里，他正要走向自己的房间，却有人抓住了他的手。

 

他多期望有人能在这种关键时刻救他一把，他听见了火势燃烧间发出滋啦的响声，也隐约感受到了店门口似乎有位惹人怜爱的美丽女人灰头土脸地跪在地上哭泣，慌乱的路人会不小心踩到她的手把她踢在地上，她嫣红的蔻丹指甲断裂开，泥土陷入她的指缝，碎石划破她细嫩的肌肤，多可怜的女人。

抓住他的手的人不是他所期望的那个人，而是先前放火的国王士兵，他的神情并没有想象中的缓和，相反他笑的残酷极了，鸣人的脑海中印下了这个笑容，随后就被打晕了过去。

 

……

 

他醒在昏暗的隔间，没有繁华的壁画也没有令人安心的被褥，他睡在木床上，被子薄薄的一条，面前的竖式铁杆告诉他自己被关进了类似监狱的地方。

他身上沾了灰，甚至什么力气都使不上，衣物松散露出大片肌肤，金发铺在地上，变得脏乱，瞳孔逐渐聚焦，他看见了监狱外站着的人。

是那个放火的士兵。

醒了吗？

他听见对方这样问他，然后拿着钥匙在门口捣鼓，他希望自己现在没有醒甚至永远都不醒，可他说不出任何一句话甚至只能瞪着海蓝的双眸看着对方打开门走进来，把手伸向他。

也许他的人生就应该是这样，本身就是肮脏的，出生肮脏，遭遇肮脏，到最后他弄脏了自己，说好听点是一位美丽的花魁，说难听点不过就是一个出来卖的畜生，他能得到什么快乐？

不，遇见椿致就是他毕生的幸福。

“我为了你换来了我一生的不幸。”

他在心底默默地告诉自己。

他任由摆弄，男人将他的衣物剥离，恶意地在他身上随意抚摸，他被迫发出痛哭的呻吟，眼眶凝着泪水倔强地不愿下落，他绝望地微微张着嘴，想完整的说一句话。

他想说的不过就两个字。

在他的腿被抬起来时，他总算是说出来了。

“……椿致。”

也许世界上真的存在召唤这一说，话音刚落他就听见令人恐惧的狂叫——那是受到了冷兵器刺入肉体时进行惩罚承受不住煎熬而难以抑制的叫喊，如同家养牲畜成熟后被放在砧板上割开喉咙放血时发出的声音极为相似。

他被抱了起来，他看见那是他的椿致，和他发生不愉快的事情而失踪不见人影的他的爱人。

“你看得清我吗？鸣人？”

他的视线越来越模糊，令人安心的男性嗓音入耳是他最为迷恋的，甚至他自己都不知道他什么时候已经弯起双眸和唇角，身体凌空的时候他得到了对方的温暖，这让他感到有些困倦，意识迷离间他最后还是闭上了眼。

 

—

鸣人身体免疫力很好，他在宇智波佐助即将离开时苏醒，于是便成功的使宇智波佐助多留了很久。

但一醒来他第一反应不是向他的椿致讨要安慰的拥抱，佐助告诉他那个村子没有被烧完，只是烧掉了红寇店而已，所有人都活了下来，但是在敌军的控制之中——那是宇智波佐助的国家士兵。

“原来你是敌国的人吗？”

恢复真实身份的宇智波佐助冷漠地像一块冰，却唯独给鸣人留下了一方春水，融化在心底，然而这样的奢侈对于鸣人来说都不比在红寇店时对他的宠溺。

“我可以出去吗？”

他很轻很轻地问，双脚微微沾地时被佐助握住冰凉而呈玉白色的脚踝放回到床上。

“不，你不行，外面很乱。”

他微微闭上眼，轻轻地摇头，得到来自爱人双手的触碰，他的脸被捧起来，发凉的吻落在额头和唇角，他什么都不说，蔚蓝的双眸透彻地看得见底，他们理所当然地接吻，也许鸣人感受到了佐助内心的那一份不安和对他的关爱，他最后趴伏在爱人身下承受，圆润的双肩泛着妃红，凸起的背骨如蝶翼翩翩起舞，佐助简直以为他就要变成一只蝴蝶离他而去。

于是他用手遮住了爱人的双眼，将那海蓝藏匿在黑暗之中，沉在他的手心，胸膛紧贴他的背部掩盖着那漂亮的蝴蝶骨，像射出的蛛网紧紧缠绕住鸣人的心脏，剥夺他的行动力，他终于意识到这份爱似乎已经开始不对劲，可身后的撞击却还是使得他双腿发软。

“哈啊……椿……椿致……名字……”

佐助不清楚他为什么总是执着于自己的名字，非要说的话他以前是很喜欢自己的名字，可不知不觉当作为宇智波佐助而双手沾满鲜血的那一刻开始，他就开始排斥自己，而鸣人在春天赐给他的春意昂扬活力生动的名字，是他新生的开始。

但现在他已经不是椿致了。

鸣人并不清楚佐助的内心经历了怎样一番复杂的挣扎，他只知道自己十分难为地说完之后身后的动作就突然大力了起来，伴随着自己的闷声呻吟，水声淫乱间他感到股间被拍打的发麻甚至穴口有些肿痛，他没有听见任何一句话，除了这让人脸红心跳的交媾声。

这是他和椿致——宇智波佐助之间最无奈的一次性爱，这一刻鸣人突然回想起自己做花魁接客时委屈在别人身下时也是这样一派情景，而此刻对象是他的爱人，说什么他也不再愿意，可他还没挣开对方的怀抱，就被身上的人猛地抱起转过来，性器留在体内研磨整整一圈，直接刺激的他哭出声，绛蓝的双瞳蓄满了泪水，在宇智波佐助松开手让它们重见光明时那晶莹的液体滚落了下来。

金发碧眼的人被压在身下边哭边摇头，双手紧紧攀着对方的肩胛指甲都几乎要扣进皮肉里，他从没经历过这样剧烈的性爱，快感与痛感几乎是交织而来，下体被撞击地逐渐发麻，他下意识用腿根夹紧，脚踝柔柔地蹭着佐助的小臂，像是在示弱，但被对方抬起来架在肩膀上，而搭在肩上的手则被迫与对方十指紧扣逼在床沿。

“慢一点……哈嗯嗯……求你了……椿致……啊……”

他感觉自己几乎是要被钉在床上，他感受到佐助的暴躁，可他被束缚，也没法安抚，他被撞击地说不清楚一句完整的话，更别说给他唱民谣，他的手被抓住按在床上，也别说拥抱他，这一刻他们亲密接触，鸣人却感觉他离椿致是那么的遥远。

……

 

七.

将我席卷包裹于深渊之中。

—

 

冬季到来的时候佐助的国家已经入侵了对面的国家，而他，总是在出任务，他不会上战场打仗，他的任务是前往对方的营地杀掉将军或者领导人，然后出兵打仗——他总是大获全胜，没有人知道他那股冷峻到骨子里的血性是因为谁，他总是不苟言笑，似乎比归来之前还要更残酷了一些，但尽管如此在脂粉女性中还是大受爱戴和欢迎。

他被召进宫里，国主要他去找一个人。

“敌国曾经有位皇子，因庶出而不受宫中重视，但其皇帝却偏爱于他，只是后发现这位皇子不是他的血统，于是皇帝大怒，将那位妃子打入冷宫并杀了与其苟结的男性，而这样一来那位皇子在宫中便是无比的危险，在一次被污蔑之后皇帝下令——说到这就够了，现在对外宣称已死，但我……要你找他的尸骨。”

总的来说就是国主并不相信这种一面之词，任何影响他合并两国的因素都不能存在。

宇智波佐助垂了眸，默默地等待。

“他的名字是漩涡鸣人。”

“特征是金发，碧眼，猫须胎记。”

 

外面突然下了大雪，仔细听的话有很轻的声响，世界被蒙上了一片白，干枝上因承载不了太多积雪而掉下很大一块，如同柳絮一般纷纷扬扬地落下，而与这片落下的雪有雷同的，大概就是宇智波佐助。

出了宫他回到鸣人那里，他想起来，他的确知道鸣人的本名，可他并不知道他的姓。

所以这是相互的，他不知道自己的本名，他也不知道鸣人的身份，他有些烦乱，这种烦乱在打开房门时变得更糟。

鸣人跑了。

他仍旧是面无表情的，但微耸的颧骨能够表达他此刻咬住了牙关，他很聪明，几乎是一瞬间就明白他会去哪里。

红寇店那里现在是敌国的营地。

—

 

其实鸣人的确想投奔对国，路上听说鹿鸣国新上任的国主不过才五岁，其他人都被暗杀了，现在只有大臣在控制局面，他不知道红寇店现在是鹿鸣的营地，他的初衷是去那里看看，在看见鹿鸣的国旗时，他又有些不知所措。

天色已暗，红寇店被拆掉了，他找不到一点属于红寇店的木板，这里的村民也跑光了，他躲在一间民宿，因穿着单薄而又大雪纷飞，他冻得四肢发麻几乎没有知觉。

他为什么要出来呢？

他也不确定，但鹿鸣被入侵，即将被占领的消息进入他的耳朵时，他感到了一种难以言喻的疼痛刺在内心，现在他已经出来了，并且这里是鹿鸣的营地，有鹿鸣的国旗，是鹿鸣的士兵，保家卫国的士兵。

最后他还是出现在了雪影之中，士兵们起初以为是敌人，看见他只有一个人时纷纷拿起刀剑在雪夜里对着他喊:

“什么人!”

“我是……”

鸣人还没来得及回答，对方已经先一步认出他来，有火光照耀在他脸上，印在他的双眼，不再是自由的蔚蓝色彩。

“你是鹿鸣人？”

标准特点让漩涡鸣人很快就恢复了废弃皇子的身份坐在了士兵的中间，他显得比较淡定，颇有大气，尽管身着女式和服，但也没人在意，现在的鹿鸣皇室已经撑不住了，若鸣人能够有点帮助，也许他们还做了一个很明智的决定。

“我们会派士兵护送你回本国，请一定要……拯救我们。”

最后一批柴火燃烧时将军跪在地上恳切地说着，但鸣人却只能一边悲哀一边答应下来，紧紧握住他的双手，身体还没回暖就踏上了回国的旅程。

 

—

 

八.

秋风般萧瑟，春风般柔暖，  
一边残酷，  
一边迷人。

 

_

 

他觉得椿致会去找他，他知道椿致一定是不一般的人，但一想到他鸣人还是会忧伤并且思念，他回国的路途遥远却很顺利，回到王都的时候所有官员包括他刚刚上任的年幼弟弟都是惊讶的。

年幼的皇子不认识他，但一致的相貌特点还是带给他亲切感，王都和他以前住的样子大相径庭，他不太留恋，除了心底油然而生的悲戚。

 

“皇子回来的话一定会轻松很多。”

所有人都这么说，他没有复位，甚至是秘密回归 ，在朝堂上垂帘听政，战局的确有好转几个回合，所有人的希望都在逐渐恢复，他们丢弃了委屈求全的机会，一心想着独立和东山再起，却因为漩涡鸣人的一次犹豫，害了他的整个国家。

无非就是一个套计，他明明已经识破了，双军前后夹击不过调虎离山，另一面红寇店的那一据点也对上了一个阵营的军队，派了援军去红寇那里，王都的两军则是用士气耗着，甚至前门只是恐吓用的，鸣人派了精兵在后方镇守，碍于打到王城附近，只好让年幼的皇帝前往在城门前给对方一种他们计划得逞的感觉。

皇帝一定会被安排暗杀，所以鸣人贴身保护。

他的选择和想法都没有错，关键还是在这次他们派的杀手，不偏不倚正好是宇智波佐助。

悲剧都适合发生在十五的月圆之夜，尽管亲吻着昏暗的云彩，却也还是没有光照射到室内，鸣人剪了灯，安抚了幼王入睡，自己则是藏在角落守着。

他夜视能力很好，完全不出所料的，他看见了潜进室内的暗杀者，他将胁差藏在身后，隐匿气息等待破绽。

但他被发现了。

对方游刃有余地将短刀射过来，尖锐的顶部刺进高木，凌厉的刀锋破开空气扬起了他一绺发丝。

他不习武，他没什么用，但他有勇气。也许做不到什么，事实上他拿着刀冲过去的时候还在疑惑对方为什么站立在原地甚至躲都不躲一下。

“你在这啊。”

熟悉的清冷嗓音传入耳中的时候刺激了他的大脑，他曾经在清晨悠悠转醒的时候听见过这道声音，拉开房门点上油灯的时候也听见过，疲惫的时候也会听见，行性事时情动到深处的那一刻也是这道声音。

温柔，磁性。

此刻却只是冷肃。

他愣愣地停住了，看着对方衔着笑容摘下了他的半面面具。

“你……”

也许是上天要鹿鸣亡。漩涡鸣人悲哀的想着，同时他听见城外有敌军轰隆的声音，这才明白这一切都是骗局。

“红寇那里的军队才是最薄弱的。”

宇智波佐助将面具丢在地上，侧过身子，露出了他身后床上年幼弟弟的睡颜——

与其说是睡颜，不如说是铁青而毫无生气的脸庞。

鸣人甚至来不及呼喊出他的名字，室外又十分快速地传来刀刃刺进肉体血液飞溅而出的声音，囊括了大家的悲鸣与哀嚎。

他被钳制住了双手，在对方有力的手心动弹不得，他的椿致绝情而冷漠地在他耳朵轻声细语，说出的话却让他全身麻木不堪。

“你做不到什么，你只能看着。”

“椿致……”

他发出类似哭泣一般的声音，用他那双神似麋鹿的双眸看着宇智波佐助，

“你到底是谁啊……”

宇智波佐助没有回答，他只是抓着鸣人出了房间，战火纷争的年代，肮脏不堪的姓名数不胜数，他的心底生出一股浓稠的忧戚，又不带感情地把人按在最高的烽火台上，要他看着被火种燃烧的营地与他珍爱的人们被利刃刺穿身躯喷射出猩红的血液。

他抓着他的长发不让他摇头，洁白的双手手腕被他掐的皮肤发红，他将意外射向他的羽箭劈断，却亲自忍痛将匕首刺进了鸣人的小腿。

“你如果不逃跑，这个国家或许还不会灭亡。”

血液顺着小腿肚线条往下滑落，鸣人没有穿鞋，先前他为了不发出声音来保护他年幼的弟弟而特地脱掉了双鞋，此刻脚底却沾染着自己的血液。

“你看见了吗？逃跑的下场。”

如果让以后的宇智波佐助来说，他一定会后悔此刻因气急而胡乱说的话，他的确生气于鸣人的逃离，可他深知这并不是鸣人的错，他当然不知道为什么——为什么他总是表里不一。

他的鸣人双肩颤抖的很厉害，他知道他在哭，也许是死死咬着嘴唇猛烈地掉眼泪，金发一部分垂散在空中，火光和血光照耀着，也许还有他的泪光。

他就那样把他按在烽火台上，不管鸣人如何大力的挣扎，腿伤被撕裂的血肉模糊，最后则是演变为无力地趴在冰冷的石台上，双腿贴着石壁垂下，还有血液滴下来，无尽的哀嚎与交战的声音贯穿着他的大脑，他甚至还听见有人在呼喊他的名字。

而他却只能咬着牙闭上眼，甚至别过头不去看。

他被宇智波佐助用匕首将双手钉在了石台上，血液喷溅在他身侧染红了那一袭白衣，他知道对方无非是在保护他，因为他告诉鸣人要他装死。

“你会是最后一位鹿鸣人，只要你在，你国家的血脉就在。”

这句话是鸣人妥协装死的唯一一个原因。

到最后他也不知道这场战争持续了多久，他自己流了很多血，后半夜时他的意识也昏昏沉沉，自我蒙蔽的同时痛苦不堪地哭着，在看见他的子民被杀掉的那一刻，肩上传来一阵猛烈的撞击，然后他就完全失去了意识。

宇智波佐助将匕首抽出，血液往下淌的同时他的心也在抽动，罪人抱起这位唯一剩下的留有鹿鸣皇族血脉的人，退出了兵火纷飞的战场。

 

—

作为男人，被关住的话无疑是过于侮辱性的。

鸣人醒在他原来的房间时，第一反应是寻找宇智波佐助，但当他发现手腕被锁在床边时，也算是意识到了什么。

他过于暴怒地将床头的茶杯砸向房门，瓷器破碎的声音没有惊动任何人，但他还是生气地发抖。

当宇智波佐助打开门的那一刻，一个枕头就那样飞了过来，灵敏的神经迫使他打开了那个抱枕，然后就看见鸣人气势汹汹地坐在床边的地上，手腕被锁在床头，两者的距离被拉到极限。

“人有三急，松开我。”

在见到他那一刻鸣人才算淡定了一些，他深呼吸好几次，望着站在门口的男人，指了指自己的手腕。

……

鸣人没能跑掉，宇智波佐助监视他如厕完之后仍旧把他锁了起来，这让他又急又气，发脾气的同时身上的伤口裂开渗出了血，疼的他龇牙咧嘴，而宇智波佐助，则是站在一边默默地看着他，什么都不做，像个冷漠的旁观者，眼里没有感情。

“鹿鸣已经……”

他决绝地盯着男人，想开口呼唤他的名字又绝望地发现他不知道男人的真名，椿致这个假称呼在这样的场合是那样的苍白无力。

对方还是不说话，只是走过来蹲下，和坐在床边的鸣人平视着，用他因常年握剑而生了薄茧的手捧起他的脚踝，解下他染血的绷带，

鸣人没让他重新包扎，他把脚踩在佐助的肩膀，血液顺着小腿下滑，留下血痕。

“我不恨你，你是为了你的国家。”

他垂了眼睑，透露出一股悲伤，然后无力地垂下腿，又伸出手，承受着铁链桎梏的重量去摸对方的脸颊，用洁白柔软的纱布绷带去触碰对方的脸，他的恋人长相端正，五官是受女性欢迎的那一类，可鸣人作为和他关系匪浅的另一半，却连他的真名都不知道。

“而且我爱你啊……椿致。”

我为了你放弃我的国家仇恨了，你怎么还不告诉我真名呐……

宇智波佐助难以自拔地和他接吻，抱着悲凉的心态给予他自己肮脏淫秽的爱，他的爱人那样干净纯洁，拥有一头美丽的金发和一对蓝亮的明眸，如果没有任何条件限制他们的爱恋，宇智波佐助可能连为他去摘星星都愿意做。

“我死而无憾。”

他说着，沉声说着，亲吻他的锁骨，贪婪地索取对方身上的芳香，那是能让他安静下来的体香，占有这样美好的人，身躯，心灵——就像他无法自拔地亲吻着他的鬓角，眼眸，无法自拔地深陷于名为情爱的沼泥，感恩于这样高洁的存在竟愿意在这封闭的空间委身于他的身下。

他感到罪恶，同时贪得无厌，不愿放走他。

“我好痛苦。”

他轻吻着鸣人的膝盖骨，低声诉说着，又抬起头与他接吻，小腿上的血液凝固着，伤口不再大量出血，偶尔却溢出一两滴猩红的血珠，像极了泪的形状。

 

—

 

椿致，我宽恕你。

 

—

 

九

 

一边残酷  
一边令我无处可避  
你的美丽……

 

“你们太压抑了。”

花魁严肃地点评着，为男人斟酒。

“你的确应该赎罪，请原谅我，客人，但我也想站在那孩子那里。”

“你知道是我吗？”

男人抬起头，花魁得以看见他忧戚的双眸，眼白处尽是红血丝，面容有些憔悴，唯独那张脸似乎还在诉说着它以前带给女性的那种悸动的魔力。

“或许……我想我和你应该也有渊源，请继续说你的故事吧。”

 

—

 

鸣人一病不起。

 

染了奇怪的病，伤口好之后也总是待在床上昏昏欲睡，但身体其他地方又没有什么异样，到后来精神状态也变得差劲，见到宇智波佐助时会强颜欢笑，搂进怀里的时候就会突然开始哭，发泄委屈与疲惫。

“我怎么总是梦到他们呢……”

漩涡鸣人靠在他怀里轻声的低语，眼皮耷拉着，看上去似乎很困，可事实上他已经很久没有睡过一个好觉了。

“放过自己吧。”

宇智波佐助的语气听上去太过心疼，但他自己没有意识到，他抚摸着恋人逐渐憔弱的脸颊，捏捏他的手腕，惊叹他究竟是什么时候变得这么瘦，可一边他也只好道歉，他还是无法放过他，他觉得自己应该是疯了，这样的爱已经畸形了。

“外面战火纷争，你会受到伤害……有空我带你去看樱花。”

 

他听见鸣人轻而柔软的呼吸声，带着鼻音地回应了一声，将全身的重量托付在他怀里，陷入昏沉的半睡眠状态。

 

宇智波佐助在接到远征的任务时被鸣人知道了他的名字。

 

事实上那天的天气很好，像极了红寇店被烧毁的那一天早晨，他晚到了一些，四月的风柔中带暖，宇智波佐助觉得这样的天气会很适合那位被他关在房间里的恋人——他已经活的像一只金丝雀了。

他又开始悲哀，混合着哀戚的心情去接他宝贵的爱人。

那天鸣人恢复了一些精气神，他的伤完全好了，只是因为留下了疤痕而被他倔强地用绷带缠绕起来，一看见那刺眼的白宇智波佐助的负罪感又浓烈地翻涌在心头，仿佛要化为污血自喉头而出。

“椿致？”

什么时候开始鸣人变得这样阴柔，阳光铺散在他的金发上，粗壮的樱花树干和他弱不禁风的身躯一比，倒显得他如此渺小，只是风轻轻地吹过，扬起那如瀑般金发的同时，大量樱花的花瓣如鹅粉色的雪花一般纷纷扬扬地飘下，鸣人微微歪着头在对他微笑，这一瞬间仿佛定格在此刻。

宇智波佐助时第一次这样悲哀，他觉得自己的爱人不属于自己。

属于这个世界。

“我……”

他感觉鼻尖酸涩，他很少哭，从记事开始就很少掉眼泪，曾经他如此软弱，在兄长和家人面前是那样天真爱黏人，等到家破人亡之时他不仅没哭，甚至在那之后连笑容都失去了，鸣人没有让他找回笑容。

但是他却让自己活的像个真正的人类。

是那样轻松，充满期望，在阳光的午后，春风藏进鸣人宽大的袖间，金丝线细致地绣成樱花或菊花的图案，混杂着清淡的雏菊香，那香气若有若无地萦绕在他的鼻尖，让他有一种患得患失的空虚感——正是因此他才将爱人洁白的羽翼折断。

“我是佐助……宇智波佐助……”

他哭了，在鸣人的微笑面前，他越感到幸福就越委屈，他是那样的软弱，现在他的内心充斥了懊悔与抱歉，他颤抖着声音说出自己沾染着肮脏血液的本名，然后弯下腰捂住了双眼——他觉得自己不能看着对方的笑容。

可下一秒被环进拥抱时他又感觉身体轻飘飘的，他听见他的爱人也哭了，带着哽咽的嗓音，尾音很颤抖，有些软绵绵的，呼唤着他的名字。

“佐助……”

“佐助……佐助……我爱你。”

他一遍一遍地呼唤他，每叫一遍名字他就哭的更厉害，这样倒反像是他才是那个受委屈的人。

怎么越哭越委屈了呢。

宇智波佐助抬起头，对上他满是水光的双眸，情难自已地吻了上去，有一瞬间他觉得仿佛回到了红寇店那会儿，还是那个阳光明媚的日子，他们是普通的恋人，谈着普通的恋爱，过着普通的日子。很幸福很幸福。

但是这样永恒的日子和他并不搭边。

 

十.

 

我的天使——我爱你。

 

—

鸣人病倒了。

染上了不治之症，不清楚是哪来的，高烧不退，一段时间还昏迷不醒，没法找名医，毕竟他是漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助花了很大的精力仍旧是没有办法让他恢复一些精气神。

半昏迷中他还是拽住了宇智波佐助的衣袖，紧紧的，他指尖泛白还颤抖着，笑容苍白虚弱。

“椿致……过来一些。”

他还是叫他椿致，语气和双眼里盛满了爱意，佐助默默地凑过去，对方的双手软弱无力地攀附上他的肩膀，凉薄的嘴唇亲吻着他的脸颊。

“不行。”

他知道他想做什么。

“鸣人，不行，你真的很虚弱。”

“我想……再一次……你会温柔的。”

“毕竟你对我来说。”

“是我人生中最温柔的存在。”

 

宇智波佐助也不知道自己为什么会默许对方的亲近，明明他已经那样虚弱，他有一种浓浓的悔恨感尽管他也不知道这种感觉来自何处。

鸣人很少主动求爱，这次他主动将唇献上，赐予他轻柔的吻，柔软的舌尖轻舔着他的脖颈与锁骨，像只小狐狸，柔柔软软的，金发缠绕着他的双臂，搭在肩膀弯，有波光流转的氤氲感，连带着看他的嘴唇都是水亮的，还有那对宝石般的清蓝双眸。

他小心而缓慢地压倒鸣人，像缠绵如丝的恋人一般轻挠着他柔软的腰窝，反客为主地将舌尖探入对方的口腔，攫取他口腔的氧气又微松双唇使得空气再次进入，将他甜美的吐息纳入口中，手掌往下伸，顺着腰线摸到臀部，指尖按压着大腿根往上，握住对方已经起了反应的硬物。

随着他的帮忙鸣人已经开始喘息，尾音带上了若有若无的泣音，宇智波佐助垂敛着双眸注视着他尺寸可观的腿间，用带着薄茧的手指爱抚，粗粝的皮肤表层刺激地对方死死抓着他的手臂用那双水光流转的海眸凝望着他。

他不能。

他何德何能。

佐助俯下身去吻住他的双唇，不知从哪摸出一条半透明的纱绸丝带蒙上了他的双眼 ，又隔着丝带亲吻他的眼睑。

帮助他扩张的是先前鸣人释放出的粘稠液体，被沾满液体的湿滑手指侵入时穴道十分敏感地紧缩起来，高热的软肉争着包涌上来裹着他的指尖，尽管这里不止他一个人来过，但只有他是最能让鸣人情动的。

“我再加一根。”

佐助的嗓音沙哑，带着点鼻音，得到对方轻微的点头回应之后小心翼翼地伸入第二根手指，明明不是第一次却好像是初次一般轻柔细腻，生怕他受伤似的。

“哈啊……”

灯火葳蕤佐助没怎么看清鸣人薄纱下水雾的双眼，他有些被情欲控制了，使了一些力侵入进去，并不忘按压着敏感的软肉，前后捣入带出些黏糊的长夜发出令人脸红的声响，甬道也随之松软泥泞，佐助加入第三根手指时鸣人已经开始下意识摆动他的腰肢。

“那...椿致...右边一些...唔啊.哈嗯不...太用力了唔...”

就算他不口述佐助也十分熟悉鸣人的敏感点，点到要处时鸣人腰都抬了起来，浑身又软地像滩糖水，黏黏糊糊地粘在手上软趴趴地蹭着手心，他揉捏着对方细嫩的软肉，舔吻着乳珠轻轻撕咬，得到完全的泣音后突然抽出身下的手指。

鸣人十分自觉地支撑起身体，发着高热的身体关节透着粉红色，像是之前看见的樱花一般白里透着嫩粉色，他看着鸣人翻了身跪趴在床上背对着他，单手伸到腿间用两根手指轻轻拨开股间，露出湿漉漉的穴口，塌软下腰肢等待着侵入。

佐助伸手将那轻纱拨下一些，在旖旎的灯火下露出的是迷离的海蓝双眸和妃红的眼尾带着晶莹的泪点。

巨物进入体内的时候似乎有些快，尽管做过不少次但鸣人太过敏感的神经和身体让他连呻吟都变了调，可怜巴巴地掉下泪珠带着哭腔喘息，单音节喘息被撞的支离破碎，像是被雨点打散的幼鹿的嘤咛，柔软也在示弱，足以让一匹狼给叼走弄坏。

“是你的啊……啊嗯....唔我....我是你的....哈啊……慢唔.....”

刚说完一整句话就被攫住了双唇剥夺了视线和呼吸，鸣人承受着后方的冲撞，双膝跪在床上随着动作而在床铺上前后摩擦变得嫣红，抵着敏感点冲撞简直让他接近失去意识，他哭的不能自已，不是亡国而难受悲观，仅仅只是佐助带给他的快感中装满了沉甸甸的爱，他头脑发昏意识接近不清，只凭着本能迎合身后的性器摆动柔软腰肢，前段再一次释放时后边也突然没了动作，似乎还有要出去的意思。

鸣人伸手摸到了接连处，转过头对着佐助微笑：

“给我吧”

然后佐助一滴不剩地全部留在了对方的肠道里，脑海里最后留下的是鸣人高热中盛满爱意的笑容。

 

那之后佐助被召去打仗，平定四方叛乱的同时担忧着生病的鸣人，在得到鸣人所在的城镇遭到袭击后他几乎马不停蹄地赶去，在破败的废墟中只发现鸣人那件宽大和服的一角。

那是内衬的袖子，还绣着樱花，边缘镀的金丝线，正中央被绣了字，尽管脏乱不堪也依旧醒目：

“椿致”

 

你是我春天里碰见的让我复生的神祇  
我是你第二年救赎的让你痛苦的恶魔

 

-

十一.

 

我是湫，但我喜欢别人喊我的名字.

 

 

“说完了吗？”

花魁烟斗里已经没有烟灰了，她无趣地将那长柄烟斗放在桌上，浓妆似乎有些要从她脸上掉下来的感觉。

“这是个悲剧。”

她定义了这个故事的性质，望着对桌没有说话的男人良久，又开口道：

 

“我的名字是湫。”

“所以你想见见他吗？”

她看见男人突然抬起头用那双疲惫不堪的眼瞳不可置信地望着她，又诧异地开口：

“我不明白...你的名字和他有什么关系..”

外面的天空已经破晓，翻开了鱼肚白的一角染上了霞红色，湫站起身整理了一下自己的和服，黑色打底和金黄色的菊花搭配看上去是那样适合她。

“请和我来。”

 

湫走在前头，男人走在他后面，一路上只有木屐鞋踩踏地板发出的响声，一直到走到室外，湫才开始说话。

“我讨厌秋天，明明是稻果丰收的季节，却会掉落一地的树叶，那是生命衰败的象征，所以我给他取名是椿，他是我春天捡到的，衣服是破破烂烂的，蹲在小溪边用那双和天空一样颜色的眼睛望着我，我看见那里倒映出我的面庞怎么是那么丑陋的，当时的年纪明明是我的花样年华，街上的人都喜欢我，可我在他的眼睛里看见的是一只衰败的枯叶蝶。”

湫停在后山的一处草地，这里很美，野花开的比任何有名字的名花都要芬芳，而最大的一棵樱花树下，有一个墓碑，上面只有短短几个字：

 

【漩涡鸣人之墓】

 

“宇智波佐助。”

湫转过身，面对着男人微笑，美丽的面容像是一瞬间回到了某一年这位花魁的花样年华时期，她说：

“欢迎来到红寇店。”

 

太阳起来的很快，似乎只是一阵风的功夫，阳光就慢慢倾洒下来了，这样一看春天似乎到了，尽管风还有些凉，宇智波佐助想，他的眼泪应该是风吹出来的。

湫走了，只剩下他一个人站在原地，良久他才走到树后坐下，望着那块长了青苔的墓碑，野草搔的他脚踝有些痒，方才的冷风原本吹醒了他的酒，此刻却又开始恍惚起来，阳光没有温度，温热的眼泪却一直掉，他不曾想过，自己这样一个冷漠无心的人会在一个早晨哭的这样丢人。

你是我不期而遇的风雨，匆忙地来，匆忙地去，在这途中，拯救了我。

而我却做了罪不可赦的事。

 

 

湫回来之后就接了客人，她照常换上艳丽的和服，补了妆容，带上妩媚的笑容拉开木门：

“客人好，我是湫，但我更喜欢别人叫我的本名。”

“千代。”

 

—-end （continue）-

 

 

“你醒一醒。”

有温热的手掌轻轻拍着他的脸，无尽的疲惫之中宇智波佐助还是睁开了双眼，眼神一聚焦，他就完全说不出话了。

金发，蓝眸，猫须，笑容。

“你还好吗？好重的酒气啊，要来我家吗？”

对方关切地问道，又看看树前的墓碑，眨巴眨巴双眸说道：

“这的墓碑不知道是什么时候立的，反正我在的时候就有了...你怎么哭了？”

对方开始慌张了，不知所措地咽了口唾沫赶紧蹲下来用袖子帮他擦眼泪。

“别哭啦，去我家吗？我叫椿致，你呢？”

宇智波佐助望进那一方荡漾的春潭，泪痕还没擦干净就努力地平复并对着他微笑：

“初次见面，我是椿。”

“我还有一个名字。”

“是宇智波佐助。”

 

———END———

 

番外.

 

跟着人流被挤到一个繁荣城镇的鸣人虚弱地根本站不起来，跌倒在一户人家的门前后就完全失去了意识。

千代最近正在为红寇店的重建忙里忙外，原来的红寇店已经被烧毁了，她就在那里的前边买了一块地想要重建，大清晨刚要赶去那边时，开门就看见一位不速之客趴倒在台阶上。

她瞪大了双眸。

 

-End


End file.
